


Boys Who Wear Glasses

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: From A Goodnight Kiss [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, by Keelywolfe, snarky pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Keelywolfe--Boys don't make passes at boys who wear glasses....or do they?





	Boys Who Wear Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

One of the worst ways to wake up in the morning, in the opinion of one Duo Maxwell, pilot extraordinaire, expert sharpshooter, and all around fun guy (in his own, not exactly humble opinion), was being cold.   
  
Burrowing deeper into the blankets, which he firmly believed there were not enough of but he'd been vetoed on both sides over adding more, Duo fumbled out with one hand in search of someone warm to put his feet on. Blanket, blanket and...blanket. The left side was a bust.   
  
Undeterred, he shifted to continue the search on the right. Blanket, blan...ah, ha! Oh, nope. Pillow.   
  
Finally irritated to the point where it was worth opening his eyes, Duo squinted in the dim light to discover that he was alone. Blinking, he pushed the blankets around with one foot, as if someone might be buried within them just waiting to be discovered.   
  
No dice. He really was alone.   
  
Sighing, he flopped backward onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Well, damn. He still wasn't completely awake, but he was alert enough to realize that this sucked, big time. The only thing worse than waking up alone was going to sleep alone, and he'd been spared that indignity, at least. But it didn't mean he had to be happy about this.   
  
Someone was going to pay for this, he decided, and as soon as he was awake, he'd decide who.  
  
His sleep-groggy mind was just becoming conscious to the point where actual thought was possible, and methodically, he began to consider his options.   
  
Heero was on call today, he remembered, which let him off the hook. A damn shame, that, because there were few things in the universe that Duo enjoyed as much as harassing Heero. Still, he couldn't blame Heero for leaving him alone when he had to work. Some exceptions simply had to be made...because that meant he could cheerfully blame this on Wufei, his second choice when it came to annoying people for his own fiendish delight.   
  
With Heero working, Wufei had the day off, which meant he'd better have a damn good reason for not being naked in this bed when Duo awoke. Hell, it was his -duty- to assist in the care and keeping of early morning wood, and he was carelessly shirking his duties, in Duo's opinion.   
  
Heaving a long suffering sigh, the things he did for these people, Duo rolled out of bed, shivering as he quickly skinned into a pair of sweatpants snatched hastily from a pile in the corner. Cold, cold, cold, because Heero -I wear shorts in the fucking winter- Yuy kept the thermostat set at approximately sub-arctic. Turning it up was useless. After a rather vicious battle some months before, Heero had rigged the damn thing to deliver a mild shock if you touched it.   
  
Privately, Duo thought the guy had entirely too much time on his hands.   
  
Two t-shirts and a sweatshirt emblazoned with 'Bob's Bait and Sushi Bar' in garish lime-green later, Duo was ready for battle. The 'Fei- meister was in danger today, he decided gleefully, reaching for the door handle.   
  
Ideas were already bubbling up like champagne bubbles as he left the bedroom and froze, staring as his will to torment positively deflated at the sight in front of him.   
  
Curled up on one end of the sofa, with his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose, was Wufei. He was dressed only in a comfortably worn pair of jeans that Duo noted with some amusement were his, and was so immersed in the book in his lap that he hadn't even glanced up.   
  
His hair was hanging loosely around his face, and as Duo watched he reached up, absently tucking a strand behind his ear before he turned another page, lost somewhere in the depths of a story.   
  
Sighing, Duo surrendered the battle without even a word, deciding instead to lean against the doorframe and simply appreciate the view. It was so rare that he had a chance to look at either of his lovers like this, relaxed and peaceful for just a few moments. They were both so uptight; a mission here and working there, blowing up the odd gang of terrorists. He figured that they'd each have at least one heart attack by age 25, or a stroke. Maybe both.   
  
Wufei shifted slightly, tucking his bare feet under him and Duo grinned. Well, so he wasn't the only one who thought it was a bit chilly in here. And as a caring lover, wasn't it his duty to make sure Wufei was happy and comfortable?   
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
Slowly, he shifted down to the floor, crawling silently around the sofa until he was behind the other boy. Kneeling up, he studied the back of Wufei's head. His hair was hanging in loose, damp tendrils, apparently he'd taken a shower when he'd gotten up, and Duo was close enough to smell his shampoo, something faintly sweet and musky. With a sigh Duo leaned forward and buried his face into the nape of the other boy's neck, inhaling deeply.   
  
He felt Wufei start, nearly jerking away, and Duo quickly reached up and caught his shoulders, holding him still. He wrapped his arms around his lover's bare chest and felt Wufei relax back against him.   
  
"Easy, pretty boy," he murmured, resting his chin on Wufei's shoulder so that he could nuzzle his ear. Wufei snorted quietly, turning his head so that he could peer at Duo over the rims of his glasses.   
  
"I'll thank you not to call me that," he said primly, sounding every bit as anal as he looked in those little glasses. A strand of his hair drifted down and settled on his nose, ruining his posturing as he blew it irritably away.   
  
Duo chuckled softly, nibbling at the soft lobe of Wufei's ear. "What, I can't compliment you?"  
  
"I wouldn't call that a compliment," he replied tartly, spoiling it as he sighed and tilted his head to give Duo better access.   
  
"But you -are- pretty," Duo insisted, sliding one hand over Wufei's stomach and toying with the waistband of his jeans. The other boy made a soft sound, squirming slightly and his book slid to the floor with a loud thump. "Pretty, pretty, soft and pretty," Duo chanted quietly, nearly crawling over the arm of the sofa to press his face against Wufei's chest.   
  
Gentle hands slid into Duo's hair, curling around the base of his long, sleep-disheveled braid as they encouraged him downward. "Are you just going to natter on like an old woman about my virtues, Maxwell, or are you planning on doing something?"  
  
Duo blew a raspberry against the taut skin of the Chinese boy's stomach, earning a startled curse and a squirm of protest. "Virtues?" he asked, tonguing his way down. He was kneeling on the arm of the sofa now, one leg on either side of Wufei's head as he made his way lower. "I don't think you have much virtue left, 'Fei," Duo teased, licking Wufei's navel and blowing lightly on the wet skin.   
  
"That's...that's hardly...my...fault..." Wufei managed, "You and...uhhh..." His voice trailed into a moan as Duo neatly unfastened his pants, slipping one hand in to stroke the hard shaft that was pressing insistently against the material.   
  
"What was that?" Duo murmured, easing the soft, worn denim aside and exposing Wufei's erection to his eager eyes. A quick glance downward revealed that Wufei had let his head drop back against the sofa arm, his eyes closed tightly in anticipation.  
  
Laughing softly, Duo ran the tip of his finger down the length of shaft, watching in amusement as it strained towards his touch. He yelped suddenly, nearly falling off the sofa as Wufei sank his teeth into the inside of his thigh.   
  
"That is hardly the sound a man wants to hear when someone opens his pants up, Maxwell," Wufei growled, even as he rubbed the bite mark soothingly with the tips of his fingers.   
  
"Aw, but it's so cute!" Duo crooned, patting the Chinese boy's erection like it was a small pet. Before Wufei could offer up another barrage of protests, Duo quickly lowered his head and lapped gently at the tip, abruptly choking off his lover's words. Pushing back the foreskin, Duo circled the soft ridge around the head with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Wufei made a soft, distressed sound, his hips arching upward as he tried to push deeper into the heat of Duo's mouth. The American backed off immediately, waiting until Wufei settled back on the sofa before again lowering his head and rubbing his cheek over the silky, impatient flesh.  
  
"You know, if someone really liked someone else, and really liked what someone was doing, he might consider reciprocating," Duo said conversationally, casting a meaningful glance downward. He watched as Wufei's eyes fluttered open and widened behind the lenses of his glasses, suddenly seeming to realize the implications of what Duo was saying, as well as the position they were in.   
  
Cheeks brightly flushed with a mixture of desire and embarrassment, Wufei nonetheless reached up and caressed Duo's cock almost shyly through the thick material of his sweatpants.   
  
Duo watched with amusement, although he was careful to keep it to himself this time. Wufei really was pretty, he decided, all soft, warm skin, shades darker than his own. But it was his mouth that was ungodly beautiful and he groaned helplessly as Wufei carefully pushed his sweatpants down and took the length of his erection between those delicately curved lips.   
  
Trembling slightly, Duo bent his head back to the task at hand, feeling a moan reverberate through Wufei and back to his own cock as he took the hard length deeply into his mouth, sucking strongly.   
  
Wufei bucked up hard, jerking, and Duo held on tightly, trying not to choke as he backed off slightly before repeating it. Wufei mimicked him, somewhat awkwardly, still not quite experienced at this but Duo found his uncertainty absolutely charming, that this young man who was so confident in everything he did could be as sweet as a virgin between the sheets.   
  
One could get to like this, maybe too much. One could even perhaps get to love this...  
  
He banished the thought quickly, closing his eyes and concentrating on making Wufei feel as wonderful as he did, and it seemed he was doing an excellent job as Wufei tensed beneath him, whimpering desperately around Duo's cock as he came, spilling himself deeply into Duo's mouth.   
  
Swallowing quickly, even as sparks were starting to flicker behind his closed lids, Duo rocked his hips slowly forward, pumping into the perfect, wet heat of Wufei's mouth, moving his head back and resting his forehead against Wufei's stomach.  
  
"Oh, fuck me," he groaned, finally giving in, spurting his seed into Wufei's tender mouth and hissing softly as the Chinese boy swallowed around his sensitive member.   
  
Forcing his stiffening limbs to move, Duo moved shakily down the sofa and sprawled out at Wufei's side. The other boy sighed contently, rubbing his cheek against Duo's thigh.  
  
"If you wanted me to fuck you, you should have said so earlier," Wufei commented, eyes still closed.   
  
"Humph, you and Heero are just regular comedians," Duo mumbled, "You should hit Vegas and do a tour." Stretching luxuriantly, he rolled over, ignoring Wufei's protests as various parts of his body were squashed underneath him.   
  
Crawling upward, Duo pressed his nose against Wufei's, crossing his eyes as tried and failed to look stern. "And you know, if you were still in -bed- I wouldn't have had to chase you out here to get some. Instead, you have to get up and read..." His voice trailed off as he looked down at the book on the floor.   
  
He stared at it for a long moment before gingerly reaching down and grasping it between his thumb and forefinger, as if actually touching it would contaminate him. Pursing his lips, he studied the front cover for a moment.  
  
"Wufei," he asked calmly, "Where did you get this?"  
  
The other boy's cheeks pinked again, and he cleared his throat slightly. "Heero gave it to me."  
  
Duo nodded slowly. "I see. And who exactly do you two think you're going to try this on?"  
  
Blushing miserably, Wufei fought the urge to squirm and instead met Duo's eyes steadily. "He didn't say. He just suggested I might like reading it."  
  
"Did you?" Duo asked, eyebrows rising.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duo grinned and shook his head. "Perverts." Tossing the book back onto the floor, he leaned down and plastered a wet, smacking kiss on his protesting lover as his hands slid into the loosened waistband of Wufei's pants.   
  
"So, have you gotten the chapter three yet?"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
-finis-


End file.
